fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aries (Izumi Blaze)
Aries (アリエス Ariesu), "The White Lamb" (白羊宮 Hakuyōkyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Sandra Skyheart. Appearance Aries is a female spirit who resembles a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She wears clothes that have a white and fluffy wool-like getup. Her outfit changes, however, as the story progresses. In her very first appearance, Aries did not have a satchel on her waist and her neck was covered in white wool rather than the pink wool shown in her recent appearance. Personality Aries is very shy and polite. She frequently apologizes (sumimasen/Gomen'nasai), regardless of whether or not she is truly at fault. Still, she is very sweet and able to appreciate how kind of an owner Lucy is. She is quite easily frightened. Despite this, she is very obedient and willing to fight for her owner. History In the year X781, Aries was owned by Karen Lilica, a Celestial Spirit Mage who treated her terribly. Karen used Aries to keep male suiters away from her, and as a shield during battles. Blue Pegasus' Guild Master Bob saw such mistreatment and warned Karen that she should take care of her Spirits. In a rage, Karen accused Aries of ratting her out, and physically assaulted her. As punishment, Karen vowed to keep Aries in the human world for a week, something that would greatly harm the Spirit; however, before she could act on her threat, Loke stepped in by summoning himself to take Aries' place, accused Karen of mistreating her Spirits and demanded the Celestial Spirit Mage break her contracts with Aries and himself. When Karen refused, Leo threatened to remain in the human world until she agreed, rendering Karen unable to summon any other Celestial Spirits. As a result, Karen died at the hands of Angel of the Oración Seis, who took Aries' key as her own. Magic and Abilities Wool Magic (羊毛の魔法 Yōmō no Mahō): Aries' Magic allows her to create and manipulate pink wool that covers opponents by distracting them, sending them into a relaxed and comfortable state.Aries is able to create enough wool to entangle many opponents at once, as well as use it underwater. *'Wool Bomb' (ウ－ルボム Ūru Bomu): Aries conjures a massive amount of magical wool around her opponents, in which she can ambush them in any given direction and lull them into a relaxed state, bringing the battle to her advantage *'Wool Shot': Aries blasts little bursts of pink wool at her foes which attach to them, and, like her Wool Bomb attack, feels warm and relaxing to the recipient. *'Wool Wall': Aries conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects her from attacks, and like her other wool attack, feels very soft *'Wool Cushion': Aries conjures a massive woolen cushion that spirals from the ground. It acts as an airbag which allows those falling from high ground to remain unharmed. *'100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool' (モコモコウール 100% (パーセント) Mokomoko Ūru 100% (Pāsento)): Aries releases a thick flurry of wool towards the opponents, which blinds and obscures their vision and causes them to wheeze. *'Wool Typhoon' (ウールタイフーン Ūru Taifūn): A combination attack used alongside [Taurus; Aries attacks with 100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool, then Taurus uses the Labrys while spinning causing the wool to whirl in a wide range attacking the opponent. Melee Combat: Aries has shown considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat, even using a jump spin kick against Leo right before Caelum shot them. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Aries cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Trivia *The astrological sign Aries means Ram, a male sheep, whose wool was known more famously as the Golden Fleece. Aries, however, is a female, and uses pink wool.